yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 17
'- At Binah's room -' Kurumi : She thinks she can take us all on by herself? Kotori : Don't know if she just overestimated herself or desired her own down fall. Kaguya : No matter what is that woman thinking is not important. Yuzuru : Consent. Yes. We should focus on how we should deal with a Lord. Kotori : Yoshino can be our defense but I don't think its enough to deal with that woman. Origami : I agreed. I think we should just rush in and find her weakness until then. Kotori : Agree! Kurumi, call the clones! Kurumi : Understood. Right, us? ""KihiKihiKihiKihiKihiKihiKihi!!!!!"" Many Kurumi had appeared from the shadow portal below her. Kotori was fighting Dhampir first. Dhampir : Huh? There's 100 of Kurumi plus 7 Spirits now... "Hymph. Making some little tricks but... It's useless!!!" Dhampir jumped up to the sky high, which absorbed all of their attentions. "Vampire's ..." ' Kotori : That girl! She couldn't be...! '"...Fury!!!!!!!" Dhampir later released a large destructive red, purple and black beam from her mouth which eliminated the Kurumi's Clones. The other Spirits do great reflects dodging the beam. They all later were astonished to see the floor where Dhampir fired at was destroyed and make a large hole through the lowest floors. Kaguya : Nah?! What with this power?! Yuzuru : Panic. What a terrified power she holds. Natsumi : If someone get caught into that beam... Origami : ...There's no way can survived from that blast. Dhampir later landed on the floor again after she released the beam. At the moment too, there's a lot of tubes sprouting our from the floor and its opening towards Dhampir. Dhampir is surrounded with golden organ's tubes. Dhampir : Huh? What? Organ's tubes? Kotori : Miku! Miku : There's only one chance. Kotori : ... Miku : While I restrain her, everyone please attack her instantly. Kotori : Okay. Miku : So then, here I go. "A-aaaaa-aaaaaaa-aaaaahhhh" Miku shouted in a melodic tune which make the tubes to let out a restrain effects on Dhampir which make her immobilized for a while. However... "How noisy. Mind of you silent for a while!!" Dhampir moved her body and created a strong wind wave which blown away the tubes and cut in half too. Miku : Ah! 's tube just cut by a mere wind...! Gah ah!! Miku got knock down by the wind unconsciously, lay down on the ground. Kotori : Miku! Kaguya : That ain't just a mere wind. Yuzuru : Question. Kaguya, if this woman can used wind like than may be she... Dhampir : Looks like I don't have much time left to play with you all, that's why... All : !!! Kotori : Huh?! Everyone avoid!! "I going to eliminated you all at once!!" Dhampir holds and spins her spear upwards then pointed frontwards... "Dhampir's Gale!!!" She unleashes a large red, magenta/purple tornado gale from spinning it. Kaguya / Yuzuru : Raphael El Re'em!! / Summon. Raphael El Na'ash!! Yuzuru : Notice. Me and Kaguya will... Kaguya : Tried to nullified her attacks with our wind. Yamai Sister : Ahhhh!!!! Dhampir : *smirk* Hymph. Its useless!! Dhampir pushed away the Yamai Sisters' tornado which also blow away the sisters to the floor. Natsumi / Yoshino : Aaaaah!!!! Yoshinon : Gyaaaahhh! Natsumi, Yoshino and Yoshinon also got caught in the tornado which blown away to the ground unconsciously. Origami : ...Yoshino! Yoshinon! Natsumi! Kotori : Kaguya! Yuzuru!! Kurumi : I'll make you pay for that! Bet!! A shadow is produced from 2'o clock and flow into her pistol. Before she pull the trigger and she say something before she does. "If even I can't stopped at least I'll slow you!!!" Dhampir : Huh? Kurumi : !! Kurumi pulled the trigger which shot Dhampir caused her to moved in slow motion. Dhampir : This.. is... another effect of ... Kurumi : KihiKihiKihi! Now we got you, Kotori-san, Origami-san! Kotori : Ah. (Cannon) !! Origami : Artelif!! Kotori changed her halberd into a large cannon which is powered up with her own flames. Origami dispatches her crown into many pillars and formed a circular formation, their tips pointed at the same direction which created a light beam. They both fired beams (Fire; Light) at Dhampir. Origami : Did we finish her? Kotori : I think so. Kurumi : Finally its all over. "This is like a joke, isn't it?" Kurumi / Kotori / Origami : Huh?! Origami : Above! Kurumi / Kotori : *look up The remaining Spirits they all looked up to the sky which they saw the Lord, ≪Dhampir≫ who has no visible injuries at all and has a a pair of black wings on her back. Origami : ...Wings? Kotori : She can fly? Kurumi : What... in the world are ''you...!? Dhampir : I really don't have much time to play now, so I'll do this quick. '"of Vajra!!"' This time her spear's appearance is more like a trident with the middle tine short. The blade are golden with small structure details, and the shalt are maroon in colored. Kotori : Its appearance has changed?! Origami : Huh? Kurumi, used Yud. Kurumi : Eh? But that bullet is for...ah! Kotori : I see. If we could knew the opponent's memories we may also find her weakness. Kurumi : I understand. Please make sure that she need to be stopped for a while. Kotori / Origami : Got it!! Origami : (Light Sword)!! Origami dispatches her crown into many pillars and the pillars they each attack Dhampir individually Dhampir : These pillars have their own will? Dhampir do multiple backflips to dodge the attacks as she stopped she was surprised to see someone is behind her. Kotori : Reduced her into ashes! !! Kotori fired a beam at Dhampir in Megiddo. Dhampir swung her spear and reflect her beam away. Kotori : What? She reflected it?! Dhampir : It's useless! Ah?! There's a lot hands coming out from the shadow portal below Dhampir just now, she didn't realized there's a portal. The hands are restraining her from moving. While she's been restrained Kurumi was behind of her and her put her head on Dhampir's head on the right side. She later holds out her pistol and pointed Dhampir from the other side of her head. Kurumi : (Tenth Bullet)!! She pulled the trigger and shot both of them through (not dead yet). Kurumi : Aleph! She later immediately shot herself which she is already stay away from Dhampir few meters away. Kotori : Kurumi how was it? Kurumi : It couldn't be...*shocked* Kotori : What's wrong? Dhampir : Tch! That's doesn't hurt but tickles in my head. So... '"What did you know about me with bullet?"' Kurumi : Huh? Kotori : She knew? Dhampir : 's Tenth Bullet, Yud is a power to let you see through the person's memories right? But.... All : ?!?! '"My Memories is not to be peek through!!"' All : ?!?!?! *shocked* Origami : What with this... power?! Kurumi : This... is... It couldn't be....?! Kotori : Secret...Art...?! '"Vampire Killer Secret Art! Sever Blood Flower of Full Moon!! 「滅吸血種奥義!　満月絶血花!!」"' Dhampir put her hand and formed a cross, then swipes backwards to either sides which created a glowing swirling black and red wind formed like a flower below her. There's many currents spiraling out from it, spread in wide mass which occurred a strong wind wave from it blowing away anything around it. All : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! The last Spirits, Kurumi, Kotori and Origami were knocked down and injured badly. They all fell down to the ground barely can move. When they were knocked down, Dhampir stopped and takes a deep breath. Dhampir : *Sigh* Finally it's over... Then a light covered Dhampir's body which her body becoming, shorter and smaller. After the light disappeared, her appearance turned out to be a Petite girl with blonde long, wavy hair that doesn't held up, and soulless green eyes. Her attire changed into a white and pink frilly dress and she's bare-footed. Origami : She is...? Kotori : Who? Kurumi : She is....Percher-san's... best friend...? '" ... Let's end this ridiculous war.' '''I'll be there soon, Percher wait for a little bit.' This, Mavis Vermilion sure will defeat you. Bet on the name of ≪Demon Lord·Dhampir≫. " Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters